the_new_york_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Energy
'Elena Energy '''was a contestant and the main antagonist of Season 1 and is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp. She is played by KARises in both seasons. The New York Camp Season 1 Before Elimination Early Days Elena Energy started out doing most of the challenges, but not all of them. People thought she was a cool character. She did most of the first nine challenges, but not some, like making an elevator and rock-paper-scissors 6. Her high point came in challenge 9 (guessing a Boris Studio Network movie), when she and Object Ronald were the only people to do the challenge. Until the merge, she was on The Bronx Bots. Adventures With Britall By this time, Elena Energy was enjoying a blossoming friendship with Britall. She also had a funny moment, when she stupidly skydived off the Empire State Building right into King Kong's mouth. Kong said "WELCOME TO MOE'S!", and Elena said "More like 'Welcome to Moan's'". In challenge 12, she breaks the old TV when she is eliminated and accidentally teleports Britall along with her to The Elimination Chamber. Borex decides to spare her and give them immunity. The next episode, she, Britall, and Wafzy (aka the Borguin Games Time-Traveling Team) time-traveled back to Borguin Games to find out why Borex cancelled it. They later learned that it was because of some stress involving Bill Microstoll Icon and Lighter. In the results of challenge 13, Britall got eliminated and Elena got sad and mad for an unknown reason. When Elena turned to her evil side for the first time, she wanted Britall to rejoin and everybody else to get eliminated, and she called Taco 'a good for nothing betrayer thief'.It is later revealed the reason for her evil side in s2 .She turned back to normal, perplexed, and Morph explained what happened. Elena gets mad at him for 'escaping' and Morph says "And what does the except Britall part mean? Ooooooooooooooooooooh...". Elena tells him to be quiet and Morph deduces that she has a secret crush on Britall, which she later accidentally reveals back on her good side. Morph decides to tell everyone, and she is up for elimination. Due to going crazy in the episode and not doing challenges, Elena is eliminated right before the knockout challenge. The Elimination Chamber And The Finale Chasing Britall And Annoying New York To Death When Elena is teleported to The Elimination Chamber, she starts chasing Britall around. The situation gets so bad that Vixel has to dig a bunker for the other eliminated contestants to hide in. Neither she nor Britall got any votes to rejoin in the rejoin vote, and Lego and Rettu (the people who rejoined) had to be teleported back to New York by Borex. Lego later recalled his experiences there to Object Ronald saying "It's brouhaha in there. Like, it's Hooplaville as far as I'm concerned." Lego was not the most annoyed, however. That prize would go to New York, who kept complaining about the bunker, Elena, and Britall. Rettu even said Elena yelled "I LOVE YOU BRITALL!" Volcanic Rock Sabotage In the finale, Elena was missing until Four screeched a warning at everyone. She was hurling a volcanic rock at everyone. As Danny put it, everyone was doomed. It crashed into the bleachers, leaving MePhone4 hanging off the bleachers and later being saved by Toilet and MePad. Taco later told Britall a story about how she was once friends with Elena Energy, but she made Taco sabotage ''Inanimate Insanity and betray all of her friends, including Pickle. Taco later reconciled with Pickle, and since they arrived in New York, they have been spying on Elena. After this story, Elena doesn't appear again until the outro. The New York Camp Season 2 Elena Energy is back for Season 2, as a nicer character trying to regain everyone's trust. She is also the team captain of The Energizers, and her brother Elias joins the camp. In 1A, she is mad when Britall doesn't want to join her team and Elias helps her gain self-control, making a good team in the process. In 1B, her team is the first up for elimination. In episode 2A, Elena and Go Token are the first bottom two in the season, and Elena gets last place with 11 votes (a new record). Before she is eliminated, Elena apologizes to everyone about the problems her evil side has caused (mostly in Season 1). She makes her brother the new team captain and is flung off to Object Ronald's island, and in echo of her first elimination, Durian shouts "BOI BOI MAC!" as she flies to the island. In 8A, Elena Energy rejoined, as her earlier elimination was more personality based than anything. From there, she's been doing well for herself, surviving to the final, in which it was revealed that her evil side from Season 1 was actually Shadowborn possessing her. Personality Elena has some unique personalities in The New York Camp. First off is that since she is a battery thingy, she has positive and negative personalities, the negative one coming out when she is really sad, heartbroken, or angry. None of the other Energy characters have this trait. She is basically a two-faced character with a heart of gold. In Season 2, she tries to learn self-control with the help of her brother, but she still had an inactive user and was slightly untrustworthy, getting out first anyway. Also, she is the first of two characters to have romantic feelings for another character (Britall). Trivia * With her brother, Elias Energy, Elena is part of one of the four pairs of contestants in Season 2 that are siblings: the Energy characters, Lemony and Lime, Vixel and Xixel, and Stop Token and Go Token. * Elena and Jade were the only female characters in Season 1. * Elena is one of two characters (the other being Dicey) to have a romantic interest, having feelings for Britall. * Elena is also the only contestant so far to be an antagonist, her evil side being the main antagonist of Season 1. However, this is disproved in Season 2, Episode 15A, when it is shown that her evil side was Shadowborn possessing her. * Elena is the only female rejoiner in TNYC so far. She is also the only rejoiner to make it to the final challenge, as Rettu was eliminated right before the finale in Season 1, as was Couch in Season 2. Category:Characters